


Take me back to the light

by happydaysbus1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I will add more tags later, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happydaysbus1/pseuds/happydaysbus1
Summary: Louis was a lonely guy. One of those workaholics who hated romance. He didn't need someone else, he was perfectly fine alone. He was successful, he had money, he had a home of his own, he had a good job. What else would he need?Well yeah, maybe he needed Harry.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson





	Take me back to the light

**Author's Note:**

> My stories are originally written in Spanish, that is why you will find many grammatical errors. I ask you to be understanding and if you want to help me translate them correctly just write to me. I will be grateful🤍

Louis.

Handsome, successful and boring Louis.

Well, "boring" that was what his friends and sister told him. "You must go out more"; "Why don't you try to get a date on Tinder?" ; "Why don't you take a vacation?" Blah blah blah, Louis was tired of that advice. He was happy working all day, and he didn't need to explain why he hadn't had a date for more than two years; he didn't need anyone to bother him with messages 24 hours a day, (like Niall and his girlfriend who were constantly wondering where they were and what they were doing)

And if he was in this bar now trying to have a good time, it wasn't because his sister told him that surely no one would notice him when he didn't look up from his computer, not even when someone spoke to him. He wasn't going to die single, fat, and skinned like Niall told him. He could get a mate when he felt like being accountable to someone. But now? No, thanks.

Also, he wasn't a workaholic like everyone said. Yes, he was using the wifi in the bar now so he could send some emails, but it wasn't the point, at least he got out. He is away from home, in a place full of young enthusiasts wanting to have fun. That was something, wasn't it?

"Well, don't make me regret this. Hi, I'm Harry, ” someone said.

Louis didn't bother to look up, just took a sip of his drink and then held the bottle out to that person who interrupted his inspiration. "Yes, bring me another Corona."

The boy frowned, but still he took the bottle and went to the bar in search of a beer. When he got it, he walked back to the table of the strange guy who didn't take his eyes off the computer for at least an hour and fourteen minutes. He beckoned to the group of friends sitting not far from there and shrugged. When they got to the table, he cleared his throat a little to get his attention.

"How much do I owe you, then?" Louis said, noticing his presence.

"A smile ..." the curly one tried to flirt but he noticed that the guy didn't even flinch and snorted in surrender. "Or can you at least look at me?"

"For wthat?"

Harry didn't even answer, he just waited patiently for a few seconds and gave up. "You know what? Forget it, good night."

Louis noticed the disappointed tone in which he spoke to him and it was then that he looked up from him. He could tell that the one speaking to him was a boy perhaps no more than 23 years old, and he was someone ... well, attractive. He immediately hated himself because he missed the chance to socialize a bit.

He removed his glasses, rubbed his eyes, and closed his laptop while he yawned. He saw that the boy walked over to a table where there were a lot of teenagers, -or something like that -and then walked over to the bar to order a drink. It was then that he realized that the boy was just another customer of the place. He felt like an idiot for mistaking him for a waiter.

He left his belongings on the table and walked confidently to the bar, just as Harry was about to pay for his drink. He took a few bills out of his wallet and handed them to the Bartender.

"Here, keep the change," then he glanced at Harry and smirked. "I invite this time, hello."

Harry raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes. "OK, thanks."

The curly wanted to continue on his way to the table where his friends were, but Louis prevented him by touching his arm gently.

"Hey, I'm sorry... I don't usually ... um ... My name is Louis."

Harry took a swig of his drink and looked Louis from head to toe, inspecting him closely. _Not bad,_ he thought.

Louis smiled. "Well? I'm worth it?"

"Your eyes ..." began the curly one.

"Are they blue and beautiful? I know…" Louis raised an eyebrow with vanity.

"Are they like ... red? How many hours a day do you spend looking at your computer screen?"

Louis frowned. "What?"

"To tell the truth, I came to talk to you because we made a bet with my friends, and logically I lost ..."

"Oh, a bet then…" Louis glanced at the table Harry pointed to.

He saw that Louis looked at the ground in embarrassment to discover that he was approached for that reason. Harry then wanted to clarify it.

"Don't misunderstand me. I liked you and wanted to talk to you, but they said you weren't able to turn off your computer for a second to converse like someone normal."

"What do you mean by that? I'm normal!"

Harry shrugged. "Well, because ... I mean, it's Friday and you're in a bar, not a cafe, and ..."

Louis rolled his eyes. "Well, do you want to join me at the table or not?"

Harry hesitated for a moment but he shrugged. "Sure, I'll be right away."

Louis nodded and headed back to his table. He tucked his computer into his backpack, the glasses in his sleeve, and drank his beer while he watched Harry. His friends seemed to be questioning him about his conversation, and were not at all disguised when looking at him from the corner of their eye.

"Are you sure he's not crazy?" Liam asked as he watched Louis. "He looks like a psychopath."

Harry laughed and denied. "No, I think he's fine, I haven't checked yet but ... he's cute, yes."

"How old is he? Where he works on? Is he one hundred percent gay or straight curious?" Gemma asked.

"I don't know, geek." Harry rolled his eyes at his sister's questions. "His name is Louis, he paid for my drink, he's cute, I'm not going to be pretentious. And I'm leaving, don't wait up for me."

Gemma sighed and hunched her shoulders as she watched him walk away from her.

Louis cleared his throat and straightened his hair when he saw Harry approach.

To be honest, he was nervous about doing this, but it was an opportunity that he did not want to miss. He winked at the curly as he sat next to him and let the conversation flow unfiltered.

................................

The next morning he opened his eyes and noticed that he wasn't in his room.

There were somewhat childish decorations all around, like a Pikachu on the desk and a normal-size Iron Man in one corner. _Holy God!_ There was a Justin Bieber's poster on the ceiling just above the bed.

Shit. He slept with a teenager!

He had to get out of there immediately. He stood up to peek out the window, inspecting that there was something to escape, like an emergency staircase, or something, but there was nothing. He lifted his pants and shirt off the floor. He looked for his slippers under the bed and... _what he sees there is a Goku doll?_ He had to get out of here right now.

"Are you running away?" Harry said between yawns just as Louis was about to open the door.

Louis closed his eyes tightly and sighed. "Yes, I'm sorry. I had a good time, but I have to go now," he said, looking at his watch.

"Okay," Harry said as he sat down on the bed. He stretched and stood up immediately. "Don't you want breakfast? I have milk and cereal."

Louis raised an eyebrow in disbelief. _Milk and cereal?_ "No, thanks. Listen… ” he said, and cleared his throat. "I don't ... I don't usually do this, okay?"

"What you don't usually do? You don't breakfast?" Harry said as he walked into the kitchen.

Louis scanned the entire space. Outside the room it looked like a normal apartment. But he was a very busy man and he couldn't be doing these things of sleeping with a teenager on a Friday night and having cereal for breakfast on Saturday morning. What if the child's parents found out he was there?

"Listen, I had a great time, Harry, but I have to go. I'll call you one day, for sure–"

"I didn't give you my number," Harry interrupted. "But it's okay, you don't want to repeat it, no problem."

"No, look, it's just ..." Louis cleared his throat, not knowing what to say. "I'm not looking for anything serious right now, last night was just… casual sex—"

"You fell asleep."

"Sorry?"

"You fell asleep, we didn't have sex."

Louis frowned, and looked around trying to remember something. "We did not do anything?"

"We just ... snuggled a little."

Louis rubbed his eyes and sighed. He was visibly embarrassed. He was exhausted. "Don't you have anything other than cereal?"

Harry denied.

"I'll buy you a coffee," suggested the older one.

...........................

"So you believe that I'm 21 years old already?"

Louis handed over his documentation and nodded. "Nice pic. Although I still don't understand why you keep your toys. What about Justin's poster? Creepy, by the way."

"I moved out of my parents' house a few months ago. The apartment belongs to my sister and well, I keep some of the souvenir toys. My kids are going to inherit them,” he explained.

"And...?"

Harry laughed. "And about Justin ... well, sometimes I need inspiration, you know." He made the masturbation sign and Louis almost spit out coffee. "I'm kidding! That was my sister. I had a date a few weeks ago and she wanted to scare him off so he wouldn't stay the night."

"It worked?"

"No, I didn't turn on the light at any time and he left right away we finished. He didn't fall asleep like you."

"Sorry, I guess I was tired." Louis excused himself and snorted looking at his watch. "And I think it's time to go ..."

"Good," Harry stood up along with Louis and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Louis Tomlinson, sleeping beauty. I had a great time."

"Likewise, Harry." Louis grinned. "Take care of yourself and please ... take that poster off when you get home."

Harry laughed too and yelled at Louis as he walked away. "Call me some day"

Louis turned to see him for the last time, grinning reluctantly as he remembered he didn't ask for his number. He hesitated for a moment to come back and ask him, but that would only complicate things. Also, too embarrassing was knowing that he fell asleep before even having sex.

....................

Upon arriving at his apartment, he checked the answering machine, checking that he had two new messages.

First new message:

_~ Hey, dummy. Why don't you answer? Did you fall asleep in front of the computer again? I need to talk to you, are you forgetting it's mom's birthday in two weeks? We have to organize the surprise party. Bye, call me. ~_

His sister.

Second new message:

_~ Lou? ... Are you there, Lou? It's me ... Listen, I know it happened a long time but ... I miss you. I need to know if you still care about me? Please call me if so, I till have the same number. Bye, Lou. Love you. ~_

His ex.

..............................

He took longer than usual in the shower, at times smiling as he remembered certain details from the night before. The scent of his skin, those curls tickling his neck while he slept, his mouth, his tongue in interesting places ... at least they did something.

He got out of the shower and leaned back on his king size bed. Too much room for himself, but he was used to that. He was never fond of the idea of living with another person, or of being accountable to someone else. Romantic wasn't his thing, it never was. Louis was a lonely man, he didn't need someone else to be happy, he had everything.

He took a long three-hour nap, like never before, and checked some of his e-mails on his phone. There was an important file to download and that was why he went looking for his laptop. He was waiting for an important answer, about a job application and that was why he was living on his phone these days.

He sat at the desk and opened his laptop. A small piece of paper fell from there, and he smiled widely as he read what was written.

528-322  
Harry, Justin's fan


End file.
